galcivfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Planetary improvement strategies
I suggest that any disagreements on facts on a page be discussed on the discussion page, rather than on the content page. That is how most wiki sites do it, rather than having arguments on the content page. --Tandalo 17:49, 5 April 2006 (UTC) :It threw me too, the first time I noticed people commenting and disagreeing on the main page, but it's apparently how they do things here?? --Erikalbert 09:07, 22 June 2006 (UTC) ::It's how fsk has done it. I don't particularly recommend it - it's more of a forum thing - but I'm not here enough to say "no, that's not how it should be done". If you want to discuss things here, go right ahead. --GreenReaper(talk) 15:42, 23 June 2006 (UTC) ::If you want to change the way things are done the best way is to draft up a document defining protocol and adhere to it. At least, that's how it's done in most informational (rather than conversational -- RoboWiki for RoboCode is a very conversational wiki) wikis. Wikipedia is a good starting model for this type of "wiki government" --ZeroSum 02:06, 12 April 2007 (UTC) I agree. About the transport problem, I've found a way to solve it preserving specialization; but it works only on very large galaxies. I've a couple of planets filled with factories, able to build a transport in 2 or 3 turns, but too little populated to fill the transport (in the end game, my transports can carry 5000 - 6000 troop each). So I used other 2 or 3 planets with very high PQ (>15) crowding them with farms and morale controlling buildings. This population-specialized planets can reach over 25.000 in population. At this point I send a transport with only 1 troop towards the population-specialized planets. After it is in orbit, i launch it a second time, at full capacity and park it a few square away, waiting to be used. If you start this procedure in time, when you start an invasion you may count on a lot of transports with a lot of troops how does one builds starbases? I can find how, can someone help. You build a constructor ship (a ship with a Constructor Module) and tell it to "Construct" at the coordinates you wish to build a starbase. The Tutorials give information like this --ZeroSum 02:06, 12 April 2007 (UTC) edited /no one of importance inquires/ i left a response to "no one of importance inquires" on the article page. not sure if it belongs there or if the whole discussion should be moved here. so far just going along with what the style seems to be, i.e. discussion on the main page. Timothy.lucas.jaeger 16:09, 21 July 2008 (UTC) Link title Farming In my most recent game, I rush-researched my way to Virtual Reality Centers without bothering with Xeno Farming at all yet. I just build two or three Basic Farms on my moneymaker worlds, and support each with one or two Virtual Reality Centers (and any number of Stock Markets), allowing me to raise taxes extraordinarily. Is this a viable strategy for anyone else, and if so, is it worth including in this (or another) article? -- Cronocke 02:36, 19 January 2009 (UTC)